Pop Rocks
by BlueWolf 26
Summary: Disclaimer: I won nothing. Goose decides that it is a good idea to leave Loki a little surprise on his bed while he is off on a mission with the Avengers. The trickster being non-too-thrill by his findings thinks of the perfect trick to pull on the Flerken.


**Pop Rocks**

With the opening of a door, light fills the otherwise dark chambers of Loki. "Why did I agree to go on that mission?" An exhausted sigh escapes him as he flips the light switch. "Time to rid myself of the Hell Club and its mutant filth. Why the X-Men couldn't deal with them themselves I will never understand." Loki grumbles while closing the door behind him before going to his closet.

The trickster looks at the contents of his closet. "Casual Midgardian clothing truly leaves something to be desired," The prince continues to grumble before grabbing a form fitting black and green Under Armor shirt and a pair of black Skinny Jeans.

The new Avenger throws his clothes over his shoulder before turning to leave. Pulling his long inky locks out of his face, Loki closes the door then makes a b line to his lavish bed to remove his boots. He takes a seat and hears a soggy sound while feeling a muckiness beneath him.

"What was that?" Loki rises then looks at his bed. "What in the nine have I sat in?" He whispers before taking a closer look at the substance in front of him.

The ponderer wrinkles his nose at the realization of what he is looking at. He rolls his eyes at the sight of mucky orange fur. "Flerken..." The mischief-maker returns to his full height. "I must learn how he got in here and more importantly, who let him in... But first... How do I get even?" Loki thinks aloud with mischievous mirth and a smirk to match before magicing his green blanket clean.

With the gears turning in his cluttered mind, the trickster makes his way from his bed to his bathing chamber opting to remove his boots in there instead of his bed chamber. Ideas quickly fill his mind only to be dismissed. He hums while setting his fresh clothes onto the counter be fore finally getting his boots off.

Some time later the trickster steps out of the shower. "Why is it everything that comes to mind is too over the top? I don't wish to end the Flerken's life." He wonders while getting dressed when his stomach growls. "Perhaps a bit of food will aid me with my forthcoming bit of fun."

The sorcerer teleports into the hallway not wishing to chance startling the Hulk, again. He then proceeds into the living-room to find Tony, Thor, Clint and the now Dr. Banner using the massive TV to watch YouTube. "They've introduced the witless oaf to more idiotic things I'll have to hear about later... Hoe delightful." Loki thinks before actually looking at the screen.

"What is this?" The ponderer ask finding himself oddly fascinated by what he sees. "What happens when you add Pop Rocks to Coke." Clint dryly answers. "But I don't think the science really supports the out come. There's no way that should work. I suspect some really good digital editing." Banner says with his words supposedly falling on deaf ears. "And what happens when you add Pop Rocks to Coke?" Loki ask as if he hasn't seen the video. "Add 'em to Coke, they explode. Not complex." Tony cynically answers only to gain a jaded hum from the trickster.

Suddenly deciding he is too hungry to waste anymore of his time, Loki leaves them to continue further into the black-hole of YouTube. Finding himself in the kitchen, he looks for something to eat. "Who could've guessed the answer to my little riddle would reveal itself through such a mean." The trickster muses finally knowing what trick to play on the Flerken.

"Why do I get the feeling Reindeer Games is plotting something?" Tony ask after being unable to read Loki's face. "Loki is always scheming. Though I believe he is wondering why we would spend our time watching an experiment instead of trying it for ourselves." Thor chuckles. "I can hear his words in my mind this very moment." The hammer wielder answers with mirth. "That's not exactly very assuring." The tinkerer replies hoping their tower won't need to be partly rebuilt, again.

While fixing his lunch, the sorcerer conjures a doppelganger who he sends with part of his consciousness to go find Goose. It doesn't take long for his double to find the orange fur-ball asleep on Banner's desk. Happy with work, Loki recalls his consciousness and doppelganger before enjoying the lunch he had just fixed.

With his lunch eaten, Loki teleports to the room containing the Flerken's liter box. The mischief-maker chuckles while conjuring a hundred bags of Pop Rocks. He continues to chuckle while magicing away Goose's liter. "Someone is going to be in for the surprise of his life." Loki says with mirth while enchanting the candy as he opens the bags to ensure that they pop when urine hits them.

Once his task is complete, the trickster teleports back to his chambers. "And now I wait." He tells himself before going to lay on his bed. Knowing he could be in for a long wait, Loki grabs his copy of Hamlet from his nightstand.

Meanwhile Goose wakes then takes a few big stretches. With a yawn, the Flerken looks around the strongest Avenger's office. Boreded by what he sees, Goose meows then jumps off the desk. He rubs against every piece of furniture while making his way out of the office and into the hall.

"Well hello, furry Avenger." Thor says with mirth gaining a series of rubs between his heels. The hammer barer laughs before bending to give the smaller being a good pet.

Having received some unexpected attention and having rewarded his attention giver with mighty purrs, th Flerken continues down the hall. Much to his delight there is no one else coming his way to hold him up any further. Within a matter of seconds he reaches the room housing his liter box.

"Hi, Goose." Pepper greets while changing a Glade plugin. The orange fur-ball meows in response before getting into his liter box. He scratches around before finding the perfect spot to do his business. The cat-like being closes his eyes as he goes about his business.

No sooner does he tend to his needs, does he notice something is a miss. Before either he or Pepper hear a bubbly, acidy sound, there are several believed pieces of liter flying through the air.

"Oh, no! Goose, are you ok?!" Loki hears Pepper yell all the way in his chambers. The trickster laughs as he bolts up, setting his book aside before darting from his chambers to the hall. Much to his delight by the time he gets to Goose and Pepper, Tony is already there trying to ease the red head's worries.

Goose knowingly glares at the trickster. "Don't give me that look. You hocked fur balls up on my bed, did you not?" Loki chuckles. "If you didn't wish for retaliation, you wouldn't've made a mess of my bed." He tells the Flerken with a mischievous expression on hi smug face.

Not caring about the cat-like being's continued glare, the sorcerer turns his attention to the Midgardian couple. "Don't look at me like that. He has merely been frightened but unharmed by Pop Rocks." His mischievous smirk grows. "Wait until I learn who aided him." Loki informs them before once again teleporting back to his chambers, leaving them with a sense of dread.


End file.
